The Lone Wolf and The Hunter
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: He has always been the hunter the wolf among his prey killing them as he wants. Now after he lost his pack and alone once more he is now being stalk himself. And this predator has been hunting a lot longer than him. Now its a life and death situation where anything could happen to our lone wolf.
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

**Welcome readers to my second new story. This is something I thought about when reading few predator stories and came to me. So please enjoy my story and if you have anything you like to say please leave a review or pm me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Taken**

_The wolf might be strong but as long it is alone it will always be vulnerable to other predators..._

As he stood there looking at the leaving ship, Noble Six knew this was the end for him. He stepped out of the mass driver dropping down beside Emile body. Emile's helmet was off and he was looking up at sky with a thin smile on his face, his eyes still open. An Elite was lying beside him with Emile kukri knife still imbedded in its neck. Kneeling down Noble Six closed his eyes as he looked upon his brother Spartan letting out a small whisper, "Spartans never die." Reaching behind Emile, Noble Six activated the suit's overload making sure the Covenant never could desecrate his brother remains or use the MJOlNIR technology against humanity. Before leaving the body he retrieves Emile's kukri sheath, shotgun, and his dog tags. He attached the knife to his right thigh while placing the shotgun on his back; the magnetic strips keep it in place. He slid the tags into a pouch with three other tags.

Jumping down from the platform he landed among bodies of fallen Covenant and marines. He moves the marines' bodies searching them as he loaded every pouch with ammo for his DMR and shotgun. As he finishes searching the last body he gave a look around seeing no ships in the sky yet. Pulling up his UGPS he quickly scans the area around me using the last known records. There was an underground bunker located several klicks away towards the mountains. Looking out towards the mountains Noble Six let out a sigh as he thought, _Hopefully it will still be intact and I can get some rest before Covenant move in and finish me off._ Checking his DMR once more he set off in light jog towards it.

From one of the few remaining trees in the area a figure could be made out watching Noble Six jog away. The figure was easily seven feet tall with black dreadlocks coming from the back of the mask that encompasses its face. The figure has watched Noble Six since he has first killed those Zealots so long ago. It had watched him fight and survive against forces that numbered in the hundreds by himself. It's people had decided to stay out of such a universal conflict and only take those who were deem worthy and would most likely parish on the battlefield. It had decided this one would be worthy. It let out a soft purr as it suddenly vanish from the tree with no sign of it ever being there.

_My motion tracker must be on the fritz or detecting some type of animal cause that's the fifth time it has shown a contact behind me._ His DMR was raised up and pointed in the direction the contact had appeared. He slowly scans the area once more before resuming walking towards the bunker. He had entered the remains of what to seem to be a small village or compound that was in ruin and the ground was turn into glass in some areas and other areas it was cover completely in sand. Banshees had been flying overhead constantly but the sand being kicked up kept him relatively in cover. He finally walks up onto a platform allowing him to finally see an overview of the area and to see what was ahead. His heart drop at the sight he saw.

Drop ships were sweeping the area and the heat from the glassing had turned the night into day. There were skeletons littering the ground with some melted into the ground. They weren't just bones of adults. There were bones of children that could be seen as well. Six teeth clinched in anger at the sight of this his blood rising. He looked into the sky before closing his eyes once more. _I am sorry Jorge I couldn't save Reach._ Reaching into one more of his pouches he pulls out four sets of dog tags. Each one represents his fallen brothers and sister. _I hope you made it off Jun someone needs to remember us, because I am going take as many of these bastards with me._

A Phantom flies over head with a front mounting gun aiming towards him before letting off several rounds. He quickly ducks behind cover as the rounds impacted into it spraying plasma around the edges of it. Poking his head around the corner he could see several grunts, a pack of Kig-Yars, and two Sangheili Minor. Taking a deep breath he raises his DMR up in one hand with a frag grenade in his left. He watched until the Sangheili were side by side before throwing the grenade between them causing roars to be released by both them before it went of sending them flying. The grunts were soon running around in panic as the Kig-Yar tried to keep order. Rising out of his cover he started firing his DMR as he entered what he believe was his last stand.

It watched him fight through wave after wave of it enemies. The figure was still cloaked and was now hidden in a building watching him from a window. It's kind has come across similar beings but they have never been able to take one alive since they always work in groups and were usually killed in battles they are observed in. It anger rose as it thought that he might die here and it will be denied it's trophy. It watches as a break in the waves of enemies allowing him a brief break. It quickly decided that it will take the prey away from here and be the first to have this type of trophy. It quickly drops from the window landing on ground without kicking up sand as it slowly moves towards him.

His heart beat loudly in his chest as he loads the shotgun with the last few shells he had. The DMR was already empty and was broken after being used as a club on an Elite Major. The building Six occupied was mostly standing still but the outside had been blacken. He had taken occupancy in an empty elevator shaft allowing him most protection. As his eyes close trying to calm his heart the motion tracker goes off alerting him that something was approaching him.

He quickly pumps the shotgun sliding the round into the chamber as he come out of the elevator scanning the area. The unknown object was moving towards his direction slowly as if it was stalking him. His eyes were trained down the hall looking for anything. He notices a figure masked by a shimmer moving down the hallway towards him. _That doesn't look like an Elite or a Brute so what the hell is that?_

Raising the shotgun he aims it towards the figure speaking out towards it, "You have five seconds to show yourself. If you don't I will open fire. Five. Four. Three. Tw…. Oh shit!"

Six couldn't even get two words out of his mouth before three red dots appeared from what he believes was the head. When he notices them he could see a bright blue and white energy projectile flying towards him causing him to roll away. Six quickly got back on his knees his shotgun to his shoulder but the shimmer was gone once more with the motion tracker silent. His eyes scanned the area trying to find the shimmer once more. Suddenly a loud creak could be heard above him causing him to advert his gaze up at ceiling. There above him was the figure once more hanging from the ceiling.

Before Six could move the shotgun to point it up at the creature it drops down slamming into him and pinning him down. Looking up at the shimmer, he watches as the shimmer suddenly comes into view. A large humanoid creature stood on top of him with it straddling his chest. It was easily over seven feet tall with dreadlocks coming from the back of some mask that cover it's face. The figure was wearing an armor and mesh combination. The armor was mostly covering its chest and shoulders with some on its wrist and thighs. Its body was covered in wire mesh that even went under it's armor.

Six struggles beneath the figure trying to get it off but it wouldn't budge for some reason. Raising his head he spoke through gritted teeth, "Get the hell off of me!"

The figure leans forward bringing it's mask closer to his face staring into his visor. He heard clicking noises coming from it before a voice came from it sounding robotic, "My prey."

The three red dots appear once more coming from an attachment on its mask training on Six's body. Another attachment appear from it's shoulder that glowed bright as it aim towards his body as well. Six continued to struggle against the figure till a shock coursed through his system causing him to seize up and shut down his body. His chest still move showing that he was alive but was unconscious.

The figure searches his body looking in each pouch. It moves it's hands towards his neck finding his dog tags that he kept hidden. The figure looked at it carefully running it's fingers over engraving tracing out what it said.

Russ  
Lieutenant  
B312  
A+

When the Covenant finally returned to the area they couldn't find a trace of the Demon they had fought. Only sign they could find was an impression in the floor of a building. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar were spooked chattering about some supernatural event. The Elites were even unnerved about this news. They never noticed a shimmer leaving the surface of the planet easily avoiding the ships in orbit before completely disappearing from the area.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaken

**Chapter 2 – Awaken**

_The lone wolf must use all of its skills to preserve and survive in the predator filled jungle…_

The first thing that ran through Russ mind as he awoke was where the hell was he at. He had awoken falling through the sky face first with a jungle beneath him. His hands quickly look for something to help slow him down as he fell. As the tree line came closer he curl his body into ball as he pump the gel layer in his suit to highest level to prepare for impact. However, a parachute appears from his back slowing his fall but not enough to stop him from crashing through the canopy.

His body jerks as the parachute catch on a branch suspending him in midair. Reaching to his shoulder he grasps the kukri that was still there using it to slice the parachute straps off of him allowing him to drop to the ground. As he hit the ground he immediately roll coming up on a knee his eyes already scanning the area. Taking a moment he uses it to check himself over. _Looks like I was given a DMR with ammo for my weapons. Who would do such a thing? _

Standing up he started to make his way through the trees as he kept his eyes open. The jungle was dense and he could barely make his way without moving through some type of foliage. As he continue to move steadily on he could see a clearing ahead. Moving quicker he comes out onto a cliff with a view that stops him in his tracks. The cliff over looked more jungle with a lone mountain with something metal sticking out. In the sky were multiple planets that he never seen before. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard causing him to quickly turn around his DMR shifting from point to point looking for a target to shoot. _What was that?_

* * *

It had waited the proper amount of time allowing its prey the opportunity to get its feet settle and have a fighting chance. It had wash its body in ceremonial oils and made its self-ready with its armaments before stepping out of the ship to cloak it. It took off its mask to breath in the planets air as a sense of pride filled it as it knew it will have the rarest prize in the galaxy. Rearing its head back it let out a loud roar sending every creature nearby scurrying away as it place its mask back on before setting off.

* * *

Russ ties the last knot in the vine before checking the surrounding area for any signs that would expose what he has done. Nodding his head in approval he move back onto the path he made earlier. The forest has been silent since that roar had ripped through the area sending all the animals in area scurrying. He starts to move quickly through the underbrush towards a small cave he found earlier. Staying crouch he move through the brush watching his footstep.

His eyes were scanning the nearby trees as he move along finally reaching the hidden cave he found. Quickly climbing into it he pulled down some leaves over the entrance making it harder to see. He carefully watches the area outside the cave through some of the opening in the leaves his body not moving an inch. Looking up to his motion tracker he notices a red dot circling the area around him. _It has to be that alien that captured me._

Suddenly a counter weight trap to his left was set off causing a trunk to fall to the ground. As he shifts his gun to point in that direction another trap to his right go off. _The damn thing is playing with me. _Giving a quick glance up to corner of his HUD he didn't see anything on it. _Shit! It stopped moving_.

Suddenly three red dots came from a tree in front of him slowly tracing across the area till it settle above his head. _Oh shit._ Russ quickly dive out of the cave a ball of energy was launch from the tree above the cave causing the roof to collapse. As he came up on his knee he began to fire rapidly into area where the dots originally from. As the rounds bit into the area, a shimmering figure jumps from the tree towards a different tree's limb.

_Oh no you don't, _Russ thought as he grabs the only plasma grenade he had and throwing it towards that tree. The grenade landed on the tree before the alien could land and began to pulsate. The alien landed on the tree and try to jump off once more but the grenade went off destroying the tree and sending the alien to the ground.

Russ switches out for his shotgun as he slowly gets closer to the alien. It still look same from last time he met it with black hair like appendages coming from its head its skin that could be seen was yellowish color with brown and black coloring in it there was more armor on it this time with it covering its shoulders, chest, back, groin, and thighs with wire mesh appearing in some areas. It still had a mask on its face hiding it from his view. As he nudges its arm with his boot a long silver pole appear out one of its hands almost skewering his head.

Rolling away from it he loses his shotgun in the underbrush and quickly pulls out his kukri with his right hand and his combat knife in his left. He quickly flips the combat knife around to hold it reverse while he stood up. The alien was also standing up with the pole being held in both hands as it let out a noise that was mix of growling and purring. Russ rolls his shoulders as he look towards it before calling out, "Come get me!"

* * *

It blood was pumping fast as it duel with its prey. The prey had mange to get it de-cloaked and into melee weapon combat. It was surprise that its ki'cti-pa did not take the prey head when it had feigned unconsciousness. It twirls its ki'cti-pa in its hands as it continues to make strikes at the prey. The prey had constantly dodged its strikes with either simple movements or with the two knives it held. It thrust once more aiming for it head but its ki'cti-pa was caught between the prey knives.

The prey calls out something at it in the ooman language before the prey pushes its hands in opposite direction causing the ki'cti-pa to fly away. It watches as its weapon fly into the underbrush as the prey slams its fist into the alien face causing it to take few steps back. The prey calls something out again in the ooman language that the alien finally decided to translate it. Listening to the translation it heard that the prey wanted to know what it was. Deciding to honor it request it let out one word, "Yautja."

* * *

The name Yautja continues to ring in his ear as Russ continues to fight it. After taking away the spear it had been using, blades appear from some wrist gauntlets it had on. He had try blocking the Yautja blades with his combat knife but it had cut through it completely and nearly cut through his shielding if he hadn't rolled away in time. He now was just dodging the weapon left and right while trying get strike on his own against the Yautja but constantly bounces off its armor.

After another swing from the Yautja aim at his chest cause him to spring backwards few feet holding the kukri in front of him. Studying the Yautja he begin to move to his right while it move to its left as they slowly walk around in a circle. Suddenly it leapt across at him swing downwards aiming to split him in half. Suddenly everything seem to slow down as he quickly move to the side bringing the kukri down onto the black wrist guard that was on its left arm damaging it causing sparks to come from it. Looking down at the wrist a roar emanated from the Yautja as it attention turns back to him.

A rumble could be heard as it hands go to its helmet pulling cords from it letting out hissing with each plug. It hands grasp its mask before pulling it off to show a creature that was similar to the elites with four mandibles around a mouth. Its eyes were dark as they lock onto him. It made a clicking noise as it assume a stance once more. Getting himself ready he looks at its face studying it. Suddenly the Yautja said something that he understood again, "Come and get me."

_Cheeky bastard it can speak English_, Russ thought as he ready himself. He held his kukri again in front of him as he the Yautja got ready as well before they both rush at each other.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Player

**I am alive people! I know it has been a while since I have done any posting but a capstone paper, a research paper, a histography paper, making a film, and finally getting into the Peace Corps and being here in China have literally been my worst six months ever. But I am alive and I am kicking and I am writing.**

**Alright people so I have a new game plan since I keep coming up with story depending on the popularity of the story it gets priority of my writing time. Since currently my halo/mass effect is most popular it will get the most attention. The new one and my other two will get equal time between them and my xcom one will be placed on the back burner and be slowly worked on unless I get someone asking for more.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – New Player**

_When facing a greater threat to their lives the wolves will come together to fight the new threat._

For one of the few times in his life Russ was breathing heavily as he held up the kukri still in his right hand as his left hand open and close several times trying to stay calm. He and the Yautja had been going at for long time neither side giving an inch. His armor was cover in multiple deep cuts from the wrist blades on its right arm when he hadn't move away in time. He also had gotten in a few cuts himself in the areas where the few armor plates of the alien didn't cover. Neon green blood was dripping out of the cuts causing the area around them now be covered in blood. Looking closer at the alien he could see that it was breathing heavily as well reaching exhaustion.

_I ain't going to make it at this rate. It can easily match me for stamina and strength on equal footing. If we don't end this soon this going be decided by who going drop dead first form exhaustion, _Russ thought to himself. They had made several circles around the area. Russ look closer at the Yautja face trying to get some insight about this creature but he was getting nothing from it. His weapons were somewhere in the underbrush but he hadn't had time to search for them yet and right now he doubted that his kukri couldn't withstand a direct clash with the aliens own blades.

They once again stood across from each other staring at one another as Russ take a deep breath gripping his blade tighter. At the same time both warriors rushed forward their eyes watching for the slightest sign of an opening. Russ twisted to side as the Yautja swung its blade upward nearly slicing his left arm off again nicking his armor slightly leaving a scratch. As he twisted around he brought his kukri knife down towards the side of the creature. But the creature jump to the side once more as his blade sliced at air.

Cursing under his breath he decided to test his luck and threw himself forward knocking the Yautja onto its back its dreadlock spread out on the ground. Russ quickly move to get on top of it before it could get up once more. As he got on top of the Yautja he could feel it thrash around as it realizes what was happening, trying to buck the Spartan–III off. He was soon able to sit on its stomach with his hands grasping the creature's wrist holding them down above its head brining his helmet closer to its face. He could see into its eyes seeing the fighting spirit it had still in them burning. The Yautja continues to struggle underneath him as he brings the kukri to its neck trying to get it to stop, but the look it gave back show it was not afraid of fear and would welcome death. Russ felt like he should kill this creature here and now and be done with it but something in those eyes made him stop all his movements.

* * *

The Yautja looks up at it prey with fury and excitement as it sat on top of its stomach holding it down. It was furious that the prey was able to pin it down and had successfully conquered the warrior but it knew that its prey had fought a good fight and it would be a glorious death at the hands of an amazing prey. It could feel the prey weapon press against its neck and the warrior continue to look up at the prey ready for the final cut that would allow it to meet the Dark Warrior but it never came. It eyes open wide in shock and anger as the final blow did not come. It snarls loudly and begins to thrash once more underneath its prey, but the weight of the prey had it easily pinned downed still. It watch the prey hand raise above its head and brought down hitting it head causing it vision and mind to go blank.

* * *

"Shit you are heavy!" Russ calls out as he drags the Yautja up against a tree tying its hands behind the tree several times with vines hoping it will be enough to keep it in place. He moves around to its front and begins to work the armor off the creature hoping to reduce the lethality of it before it wakes up once more. The leg and arm armor comes off the easiest but the chest piece seems to be more complicated than the rest. He pops his knuckles once before digging them into what seem like a split for the armor forcing them in. He begin to pull hard on the chest piece causing it to bend and twist under his grasp until he finally broke free from the back half causing him to fall backwards with the front piece of armor in his hand. He sat up tossing the armor to the side beside the other armor when he notices something about the Yautja in front of him. _Oh shit…_

* * *

The huntress woke up from the darkness to feel the coolness air brushing against her face and skin. She tried moving her hand automatically but was unable too by something binding them together behind her. As she trashes around she felt cold air move across her skin causing her to realize that her armor had been remove. A growl escape her mouth as she look up for her prey to see it pacing back in forth in front of her. Her prey continues to move back and forth, seeming like it was talking to itself. Looking down at itself it notice that it still wore her groin armor and her body meshes that she wore from neck down but that was it. Looking at her prey she spoke angrily at it, "Why did you not give me an honorable death?! Do you plan on humiliating me?!"

Her prey stops dead in its track as she spoke to it. She look up at it visor trying to see past the orange visor on it wanting to see what it look like. The prey moves forward to her and crouches down near her feet but well away from it. She stares at it wondering if it was staring back at her or what it even looked like. She look down to see her large breast were very exposed through the wire mesh and wonder if it was just staring at her like it was a piece of meat. Suddenly it spoke softly as it looks away from her, "I am sorry, I didn't know you were a woman."

The huntress face was frozen in shock at its words and actions. She could not believe that this deadly prey could act like this, but here it was looking away from her in what she could only assume shame and embarrassment at her being almost nude. As the huntress try to get her mind back on track her prey move its hand to his helmet and begin to pull it off. For a second the huntress was filled with excitement until the helmet was fully off and her face turn into horror at realizing she had been beaten by a mere ooman. The ooman face was pale white and was showing a man who could only be somewhere in his twentieth season. The fur on top of it head was short and was a dirty blonde color. The ooman blue eyes look down in it and it sent a chill down her spine as she saw what kind of ooman he was.

* * *

Russ saw the look of shock and anger on her face as he showed his face. He didn't know why it would upset the female so much, and then its eyes lock onto his own and it calm down greatly as it stare at him. He looks back at it not daring to break eye contact and soon the Yautja look down as it mumbles something. Deciding to take a risk, he move over to crouch beside her as he leans his head closer and ask her to speak again. This time he heard her words clearly as she says, "I submit. I will be yours."

Before he could react a large black ship fly overhead, catching both of their attentions before it moves away from them. The Yautja he had tied up started to growl once more as she watches it fly by them. He looks at her as she only said two words, "Bad Blood." _Well that can't be good,_ he thought as he pumps the shotgun looking towards the ship.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reason to Fight

**Chapter 4 – Reason to Fight**

_A wolf is at its fiercest when it is protecting something important to it_.

Russ thoroughly hated the jungle now as he ran through it, being chased by several large animals that almost look like some kind of hound but it had scales and four horns coming from its face, two located on each side of its face. The Yautja that he had started to call Shadow was running beside him, letting out a low growl as she looked over her shoulder letting out a hiss and spoke through her helmet. "We should not be running Russ, we should fight!"

Before he could reply a plasma bolt struck against a tree near his head causing him to zig zag more between the trees of the jungle. His shotgun barking loudly in the jungle as it blasted one of the creatures that had gotten to close to him. "Less talking more running!" _How did things get this bad_, he asked himself?

* * *

**Thirty minutes earlier**

He had been hesitant about returning the weapons to the Yautja, but he had no choice after the large ship had passed by overhead. The Yaujta had told him that the new ship was possessed by Yautja she called Bad Blood, and they were here to not only kill her, but him as well. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all, _he had thought still ignoring what she had said right before they had flew overhead. He went over his weapons checking his DMR and Emilie shotgun finding both still in working order with ammo for both. Luckily after the blade fight with the Yautja his kuriki was still in relatively good condition. Looking over to her, he saw that she was also going over her own weapons with her mask back on but he could of swore she was still watching him.

She looks upon him as her hands automatically continued to take care of her weapons without her having to look. After constant practice and care with her equipment she could now take care of any them without having to look at them. This allowed her plenty of time to just stare at the Demon that was checking his own weapons like a true warrior. _I do not think I can ever think of him as a regular Ooman. His clan has accomplish great feats far beyond any regular Ooman has ever done,_ she thought to herself. She could feel her heart race as she simply watch him work his weapons, a low rumble escaping from her chest.

He suddenly look over to her like he had hear the low rumbling and she immediately felt her blood heat up as it rushes to her face. She hated for herself for acting like she was a young pup once more experience her first season instead of the season huntress she was. She slides her ki'cti-pa back into place on her armor and checks the plates of armor to make sure they were secure. The Demon had done a surprising good job at removing her armor without damaging it besides her chest and back piece that had finger imprints along the seams of it. Her clawed fingers run over the imprints sending a small shock through her body straight to her core as she realize this Demon's power.

"Do you have a name," the Demon asked her as he walked over towards her. She had to steady her mind as she stood as well and looked down at him. "I do not believe you could pronounce my name if you could, for now you may call me Shadow. For I will always follow you anywhere you will go and be your shadow and support you."

He seems to shake his head at her words which only seem to confuse her. She has been a well sought after female by many males of her clan but none of them could face her in hand to hand combat and win. Now this Demon had bested her and even had the ability to kill her yet didn't and she could not go back home now unless she brought the Demon back as her mate or bring the Demon skull and spine, but she could no longer feel like doing this. He suddenly spoke up interrupting her thought process, "I am Spartan B–312 Russ."

"Spartan? I thought your name was Demon?"

"Ah no, that is what the Covenant calls us. My fellow brother and sisters are Spartans."

_My mother and father had both mention the Spartans of old her people had hunted. They were the only ones who seem to gain the respect and honor of our clan, _she thought as she stared up as his orange visor trying to see through it.

He looked into her mask trying to see past it but gave up after few second of silence. He looked towards the direction and switched his shotgun for his DMR. _Best get the show on the road before whatever had landed find us, _he thought as he begin to walk in the direction. Shadow was moving right behind him with her camouflage off, her head was swerving back and forth as she searched the area. He had hated to admit to himself that she had cause some reaction in his body after years of repressed sexual desire but she had and it confused the young Spartan. When he had peeled that chest armor off he expected a male and continue on with the interrogation, but instead he was frozen in confusion and embarrassment and had led to his current actions.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts away and burying any feeling he had he continue onward through the trees of the jungle. His eyes scan every tree top for anything that would seem like the camouflage activation of another Yautja. However, nothing happen and soon they came up to the ship of the Bad Blood sitting there. The ship was sitting in dead center of a clearing with the nearest tree or covering be several meters away. "It is a trap." Shadow said from behind me, finally had activating her camouflage and blending into the jungle with only a shimmer. _Almost like those cloaked Elites gear,_ he compared the similarity of the shimmering in the camouflage. _Maybe that's where they got the technology for it._

"I know it is."

Suddenly several loud roar could be heard throughout the jungle followed by several loud howls causing Russ to drop to knee as he begins to scan the area. "Well that can't be good," he mumbles to himself as couple dozen creatures appear from the jungle and stand in front of the ship facing him. "Hell hounds," Shadow said beside him causing him to look up at her.

"Not a good thing?"

A howl came from each one of those creatures before they began running towards them with a growling causing loud rumble to coming from them. "No it is not."

Her plasma caster begin to fire at the creatures as Russ stayed on his knees and begin to pepper them with fire from his DMR but the creatures were moving fast and weaving around dodging their fire. They were able hit several of them but there was still plenty of them coming for them. Suddenly three red dots appeared on Russ chest as he continued to rapid fire at the creatures. His mind not focusing on it until Shadow kicked him to side as a plasma bolt went through a tree that was behind him.

He stood up to yell at him but the he notice the smoking tree and could only nod as the creature came closer. "There are too many of them," he yells out as he switches to his shotgun.

"Then we will go down in glorious battle!"

Russ shook his head and gripped her arm and begins to run away from them as he shot behind himself. "Live for now so we can kill them later!"

* * *

They had finally stopped running as they took shelter in a crashed mining ship on the planet that one of her ancestors had shot down. She could remember the stories the Chief of her clan told of that day when her clan had a glorious hunt. She was still angry at the Spartan for running away but had decided to see what he would do next. Russ had ended up leaning against the side of the hull in the hallway as he pulls his helmet off and down some water he had still on him. She could see his pale skin once more and it interested her since she didn't often see it on Oomans she had hunted before.

They had killed many of the hell hounds but there were still several that were now circling outside of the ship, but hadn't come in yet. _They are at least using proper hunting strategy,_ she thought as she checked over her equipment again as part of her routine to make sure she was ready for the hunt, but now she was the hunted. Her eyes scan the area around them for any possible signs of the Bad Bloods, yet she never saw the plasma caster bolt coming as it strikes her chest causing a look of shock to come over her face. As she fell to her knees she saw Russ put on his helmet and rush over her. She could feel the Black Warrior embrace start to come over her as her eyes close.

* * *

Russ never even saw what direction the plasma bolt came from. One second he was killing of the water packet he had stash away in his armor earlier, and then the next he was rushing towards Shadow as she fell to her knees. His helmet was on quickly before he wrapped his arms around her, dropping his shotgun on the floor as her green blood begin to pour from the wound on her chest. Cursing himself for being lack in keeping an eye out for the Bad Bloods, his hands begin to search his armor for anything to stop the flow of bleeding. He pulls out a can of bio-foam that was stashed away, and pushes the nozzle against the wound and empties the can into wound sealing it up. _Come on Shadow you can pull this, you can't leave before me,_ he thought as he looked down at her. As he checked to make sure no more blood was flowing from the wound a menacing laughter could be heard from behind him.

"The pathetic bitch, falling for a prey species she deserves her fate! Now it is your turn!" Turning around Russ saw an extremely large Yautja standing several feet away, it wore less armor then Shadow but its ornaments on its body were that of skulls or other body parts of creatures. It was slightly smaller in stature than Shadow as well but it didn't make it any less deadly as Russ found out. The Bad Blood let out a mighty roar and begin to charge forward at him, the creature unleashing wrist blades from both wrists. Russ stood up as he put Shadow down on the floor, her chest moving up and down shallowly.

Right before the Bad Blood could touch Russ with his wrist blades; Russ grabbed his kuriki and swung it down dead into the helmet of the Yautja. He had used his entire strength on the swing and cleaved the helmet and the head in two down to the neck. Gripping the blade with both hands he let out a low growl as he kicked the dead Yautja off the blade and spoke with a snarl, "You will not touch her!"

Suddenly multiple roars could be heard as more Bad Bloods soon begin to appear as several hellhounds come into the corridor blocking both sides. Looking behind him he saw an opening to a room and quickly came to a decision. Grabbing Shadow's arm he drag her into the room and stood at the entrance as he picked up his shotgun. "Come get me you assholes!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Surviving

_The lone wolf will eventually find a new pack to run in…._

**Chapter 5 – Surviving**

Shadow eyes slowly open as she stared up at a dimly lit metal ceiling instead of the mask of the Black Warrior that was staring at her before. As she took in a breath a sense of burning pain spread out through her chest causing her to let out a sharp gasp. More of her senses soon return to her after letting out the gasp of air and sounds of a fight could be heard nearby. The sound of blades and weapon fire was constantly ringing out near her made her reach for her mask. As she yanks off her mask to breathe the air in the ship her senses were barrage with smell of burnt flesh and blood.

Rolling on her side she look through a nearby doorway to see her Demon, Russ, fight against a large Bad Blood that had locked hands with him trying to crush him with its strength. She could see that his knees were bent and he was being push down slightly but he was still holding up against the Bad Blood. _Why didn't he just leave me here and run?_ Other thoughts continue to race through her mind until she watch Russ begin to push back and force the Bad Blood to its own knees as Russ's hands press down onto its own. Suddenly a loud roar of pain could be heard as Russ put his foot on the Bad Blood chest and push as he pull on its arm till they were rip off completely.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" she heard him cry out as he begin to beat it over the head with its own arms. Shadow's jaw mandibles hang open at the sight as he drop the bloody arms onto the ground. As he turn to face her she could see the entire front of his armor covered in green and brown blood as well as few scorch marks across his chest and arms. Shadow's body suddenly shiver as she saw he visor lock onto her and knew he was looking at her. _What did he do,_ she thought?

* * *

His breath came in short gasp of air as he felt his blood finally settle down as he saw that she was awake now. _At least she is alive,_ he thought as he finally collapse to his knees and lean against the doorway a hand on his stomach where blood was seeping through his fingers. Looking back into the hallway he could see the walls were painted in neon green blood, scorch marks, and brown blood. Bodies of both Yautja and hell hounds were stack up and down the hallway. Part of his DMR was embedded into a Yautja head while the other half was drop near his foot covered in neon green blood. His blood soak hands shakenly move up to his helmet as he felt the fatigue from battle start to hit him and pull it off. Tossing the helmet away he felt blood trickle from a cut on his forehead into his left eyes causing it to sting slightly as his hand goes back to his stomach.

He let out a low groan as the pain in his body slowly begins to come to surface as the adrenaline left his body. As he tries to stand up his legs shake and he collapse onto the ground face first letting out a loud gasp of pain. He could hear her try to move towards him and he only thought was that she need to stay still. Her hands were on his side quickly, rolling him onto his back as he look up at the rust coated ceiling in the room. She looks down at him with mix of emotions and he swore he could see tears begin to form in her eyes. His willed his right arm to move even though it sent ever nerve in his body on fire and brought his hand to her cheek. _I never realize her eyes are green,_ he thought.

"Hey, no need to cry Shadow. Don't you know, Spartans never die," he said with a smile as the pain began to make him lose consciousness. He watches as his hand fall from her face leaving a reddish imprint of his hand on her skin as his eyes close. _Guess I won't die alone after all,_ he thought as his mind goes blank.

* * *

_No! Please Black Warrior, do not take him just yet,_ Shadow thought as she felt his hand leave her cheek and fall to side. She gently put him down and run out into the hallway, letting out a gasp of shock at the sight. He had bested her during the hunt, and she had watched his kind complete amazing feats before but the sight before her was completely unheard of. The number of Bad Bloods that she saw could easily make up a number of hunting parties. The closest ones to the door were killed by either Russ's knife she saw him use earlier or were simply beaten to death. Others further down the hall had bullet marks riddling their bodies or were simply blown apart.

_Dear Gods, what is he? _She look back at him briefly now more in shock and awe then worry before she begin to pick her way through the bodies. Most of the Bad Bloods had weapons on them and some armor but little else as she try to find a med kit. She curses low and kicks one of the Bad Blood's bodies sending it down the hallway with her strength as she stared at the ground. "Pauk!" she cursed underneath her breath as she kept moving through hall.

_Finally, _she thought as she finally found a med kit underneath one of them and quickly ran back to her Demon and kneels beside him. Her hands go to the side of his body finding the spot where a piece of a dah'kte was stuck in his side. _Impossible! Our blades are known to cut through kainde amedha with ease and not worry about their acid, yet this Demon was able to break one easily. _Her head cocked to the side as her mandibles click together as she slowly removes the blade with tools from the med kit.

As the blade is removed she moved to use the medical kit that she had found but the wound was suddenly filled with a white substance_. What in the name of the Black Warrior is this? _Her claw finger reached out to poke it feeling it gives slightly under the pressure of the poke but not let her stab into it._ At least it has stop the bleeding, now I should be able to get him back my ship and hopefully back to the man'daca, if father and mother does not kill him first._

* * *

_Whoever is yelling needs to shut the hell up,_ Russ thought as he slowly came too. He was having a dream of his family before he lost them to the Covenant and was his first good dream for long time. As he tries to think where he was at he suddenly remembers Shadow and the hoard of Yautja. His eyes fly open and he realizes two things as he looks at the ceiling; one that he was no longer on the crashed ship and two that he was out of his armor. He could hear the yelling still nearby and felt his skin against a cold hard table as more of his senses return to him. _Shit they even got me out of my under suit._

As he tries to sit up to find out more of his situation he felt a sharp pain in his side that made him let out a gasp at the surprise pain. He quickly looks down at his abdomen where a sheet cover him had slid down to show bandages wrapped around it. As he touches it he realized that the yelling had stop and the room was quite once more. Looking towards his right he saw two Yautja standing in a doorway staring at him. He recognizes one for Shadow because of the green eyes that stared at him with happiness. The other one was about the same height as her but was wearing furs and skulls around it. The spear in its hand had a trident point and it stare him with green eyes that look similar to Shadow own eyes.

Shadow move to come towards him but the other Yautja put out an arm and stopped her. It said something to her and she motion to say something back but the robed Yautja just growl at her and she became silent. Russ was confused now at this point as he sat there and looked at the two. He was glad to be alive but wish he knew where he was at. The robe Yautja walks towards him and faces him. It stared at him and Russ stared back looking the imposing alien over. _I wonder if it's going to try and kill me, _he thought.

The robe Yautja soon spoke out in rough version of English as it stares at him, "So the legendary Demons are just Oomans, it is fitting that you are giving the name of brave warriors."

"Um thanks I guess?" He swung his legs over the side causing the sheet to be discarded and him now being seated completely naked. He heard shadow let out a gasp and his face completely flush in embarrassment. He grabs the sheet from the table and pulls it over his lap as he mumbles out, "I am sorry about that."

There was no sign that it bothers the Yautja in front of him, but he could see Shadow looking down and mumbling something to herself. He rubs the back of his head as he tries to calm down and turn his focus back to the Yautja in front of him. "So, can you tell me where I am at?"

"You are on my man'daca currently. I am the Alpha of the ship as well as Shadow's father. You may call me Kad'shasei."

_Oh shit,_ he mind automatically flash to the moment back in the woods where he saw her breast encased in the body net. His eyes glance over to Shadow and she saw her arms were cross on her chest as well as looking away. Kad'shasei gave a off a bark causing him to look back at him. "Well it is nice to meet you Kad'shasei. I am Noble …. I am Lieutenant Russ B312," he had almost said Noble Six but he was no longer a Noble anymore since Reach fell.

Kad'shasei only nod his head at Russ words before taking an item from under his robe and presenting it to him. Russ looked at it and his eyes widen in shock at realizing it was the same blade that was stuck in his side earlier. His hand reaches for it but it stop mid-way as he notices that Kad'shasei was staring at him intently. "This blade is the one my daughter pulled from your side. As you can tell it was snapped after it was stabbed into you, which should be impossible. Our blades are made to withstand kainde amedhaacid and even stab into most ship hulls made by your kind. Yet you broke it and defeated a dozen Bad Bloods and handful of hell hounds. A feat not even a Yautja could claim amongst all the clan ships and the home world."

Russ was confused at first while Kad'shasei talked but as he said that it was made to cut into his own peoples hulls he realize how lucky he was to be alive. "It was either I kill them or they kill me and Shadow and I was tired of seeing people dying."

The elder Yautja could only stare at him for brief few seconds before nodding his head and wave to shadow. "Well for now make yourself comfortable here on our ship. My daughter will show help you get ready and take you to our quarters later. Welcome to your new home Spartan."


End file.
